


the murderous healer duo

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Yeah you read that right, Youtuber AU, ahhh this took me so long to write jesus, even more than mentioned, i think, ish?, it's more centric about the youtube part at first but later on it really isn't?, overwatch mentioned lmao, the changlix is just a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Jisung always loved attention. He felt the best with a camera directed at his face, when he had the option to make people laugh with his own words or actions. That’s why when one of his friends jokingly told him to become a youtuber, he did it without any more thought.





	the murderous healer duo

**Author's Note:**

> an anon send me an ask saying "i wish you would write a fic where minho and jusung are both gaming youtubers and they meet while battling in an overwatch game" like a week ago, and I finally finished it!! i changed it a little bit tho, and I'm sorry for that gjsdkh  
> I hope that u like it, tho!

Jisung always loved attention. He felt the best with a camera directed at his face, when he had the option to make people laugh with his own words or actions. That’s why when one of his friends jokingly told him to become a youtuber, he did it without any more thought.

The comments on his work were the thing he appreciated the most, always reading through them all, even if he didn’t reply to some of them, only the ones that he actually had an interesting response to. 

He wasn’t maybe the most known youtuber, actually he was pretty far from that – he just had a small, loyal fanbase that was eager to tell him how much they enjoyed his videos. He even had a few fans that never forgot to leave their opinion on every new thing he posted, like the users seungm1n or handsomejin. He always could count on the two to have long talks with, about his concepts, his rapping style and other things they noticed. 

Jisung’s channel was pretty simple – there were some vlogs, some covers and self-produced songs, he also posted some videos of him playing his favorite games. He even did that one dance cover of Twice’s Likey that brought him twice as much subscribers. It wasn’t even that good in his opinion, but he liked all the comments calling him a cutie, so he wasn’t complaining. 

But there’s one thing that Jisung kept reminding everyone – how much he adored the one, way more popular than him, youtuber that called himself Minmin. It was a pretty cute name, at least Jisung thought so, as his own channel name was J.One, and he never actually told his fans his real name. Minmin did, though, but no one really used it, besides his real life friends calling him Minho. 

Jisung wasn’t secretive about how inspiring he found the other boy’s videos – most of them were dance covers, but he also did some let’s plays every few months. Jisung religiously watched every posted video of his, but he never left any comment. He suddenly felt shy every time he even thought of doing it. 

Now, as he watched Minho’s new video, he had to remind himself that he still had to record his own. He closed it, setting everything up, and opened Overwatch, before taking a deep breath and diving in. 

“What’s up guys, girls and gentle-them, today we’re just gonna have a chill episode of Overwatch, are you all excited? ‘Cause I sure am!” 

●

He didn’t even notice it at first. As everyone’s nicks were showed on the screen, he didn’t even pay attention, talking about how cool Genji’s backstory was. A cyborg ninja? Heck to the yes. 

Now, as he played Mercy, the rest of his team got killed by McCree’s ultimate, and he quickly hid behind a wall, hoping that no one noticed him. But, just to his luck, someone did. 

He heard Lucio’s music before he saw him. Jisung was already getting ready to run, when the other player rounded the corner, and before Jisung could do anything, the Lucio used his dancing emote. 

Jisung let out the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. 

“Oh, he’s friendly!” he shouted into the mic excitedly, then he used Mercy’s sitting emote, saying hi a few times. 

**imtheOne:** hEY LUCIO  
**imtheOne:** I ALREADY LOVE YOU DUDE

As the Lucio said his thanks, Jisung finally looked at his nick, before stilling. He recognized it, but he wasn’t sure exactly from where. His brows furrowed before he just shrugged it off, and looked back at the camera with a smile. 

“Do you all want me to invite this Lucio to be my friend? Because I sure am doing it now,” he said, sending the audience a wink. 

●

The Lucio ended up accepting his invite, and he whooped in victory when that happened. They played some matches together, Jisung talking wildly in the group chat, even though his companion stayed silent. Until one thing happened. 

“Oh my God, are you J.One?” suddenly shouted a voice at the start of another match. Jisung startled, but quickly calmed down, remembering that he still was a youtuber, after all. 

“I don’t know, am I?” he replied jokingly, and the other person let out a satisfied, and kind of loud actually, sound. 

“Jesus, I’m a really big fan of your work! Especially your rapping, dude, it’s like, so smooth! Though the dance cover of Likey was pretty nice, too,” the last part was added as an afterthought, and Jisung chuckled lightly at the comment. 

“Thanks, I’m actually recording right now, so, do you want to say something to the audience before the match starts?” he replied and the fanboy hummed, deep in thoughts, while Jisung waited patiently, smiling at the camera. 

“You know what, I just wanted to say that your admiration for Minmin is really cute. I hope he’ll notice you someday.” 

Jisung felt his cheeks flush and he chuckled under his breath. 

“I do, too.” 

After that match ended, the Lucio player had to go, leaving him with his newfound fan, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, since the person said that they can play together some time later. 

●

When he uploads the new video, he sees that he got a new subscriber, and smiles at the notification, but doesn’t check who it is. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because Felix barged in to their shared room, talking excitedly about this cute, shorter than him rapper, that kept on insisting about having a dark image, even though he seemed like the most adorable boy on the planet. Jisung told him to bringthe other to their dorm sometime, so he could meet him. 

●

He panics when he sees Minho’s new Overwatch video. At first he was just enjoying it, until he saw his own nick on the screen. Jisung stilled in horror, seeing as Minho, who was playing Lucio, chuckles at the sight of his own text confessing his undying love to the other player. If only Jisung realized at the time from where did he recognize the name _dancingking_.

Later he saw Minho’s reaction to them meeting the fanboy. He seemed surprised, repeating _J.One?_ confusedly a few times, then humming and saying that he’ll have to check out his channel. 

At that moment Jisung stopped the video, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It took him a few seconds, but then he was back to watching. 

“He’s my fan?” he heard Minho ask and the boy glanced at the camera, seemingly contemplating something, before adding with a wink, “maybe we should collab sometime?” 

And then the video ended. 

Jisung knew that he was close to hyperventilating by now, but he didn’t care. Minho noticed him. Minho wanted to collab with him. That was too perfect to be true. And yet, as he replayed the last part of the video again and again, it stayed the same. 

He ignored the bunch of notifications, his own fans screaming at him, wishing him luck and telling him how happy for him they were. He also didn’t pay attention to the new subscribers that came to him from Minho’s channel. 

Instead, he glanced at the comments section under the video. 

**aRock:** omg yes, do the collab!!   
**jinjin:** what would the collab look like, tho?   
**mj777:** maybe they’ll just play ovw together?   
**xumh:** or maybe minmin could dance to one of j.one’s rap covers lmao  
**booSK:** what if they just danced to likey together??   
Jisung gulped, before cracking his knuckles and writing a comment of his own. 

**J.One:** so, what about that collab? 

●

“As you can see, I’m here with my dude J.One, and we decided to just chill in a game of Overwatch before we try doing any music related collab,” started Minho, and Jisung grinned, shooting a smile at the camera. They talked a little after he wrote that comment. Okay, maybe not that little. They actually talked a lot, about their videos, the stuff they do, and what they could make a collab of. They just ended up with the good old game of Overwatch online. 

Jisung thought that it all would make him prepared for filming the video, but as he looked at the other monitor, just to see Minho’s excited face on it, he realized that he still wasn’t ready for this. 

Jisung waved at the camera, before speaking up. 

“So, do you want a pocket Mercy?” said Jisung jokingly, and Minho chuckled under his breath. 

“Sure, we can be the murderous healer duo,” he replied, and then the talk went smoothly. They played exactly three matches, in which they won the first two, the last one they tried to be friendly but the enemy team didn’t really like that. 

Jisung let out a string of curses as a Roadhog killed him, a mere Mercy, with no way to stand up for himself, as Minho was already dead and couldn’t protect him, the boy laughing at the younger’s rage. 

“You know, I love the way you dance,” said Jisung out of the blue, in the middle of the match, and Minho hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah, I saw a few of your videos, you really talk about me a lot,” he teased, making Jisung blush and stutter on the thing he was doing, before he got killed again, by a Genji this time. 

“You did that on purpose!” he shouted, sinking deeper into his seat dejectedly, as Minho burst out laughing. 

“You’re literally on the same team as me, why would I get you killed on purpose?” 

Jisung pouted, looking at the ground. 

“To see me suffer.” 

This time as Minho laughed, he got killed as well, which didn’t help him to calm down from his fit of giggles. 

●

“You two seemed to really enjoy yourselves,” commented Felix as Jisung came in to their shared room, freshly out of the shower. The boy rolled his eyes, even though he couldn’t stop the smile growing on his lips. 

“He’s just really easy to talk to,” murmured Jisung, falling onto his bed and looking up at the other, who was writing something on his phone. 

“Sure, Jan. Anyway, Changbin is visiting today, so you better don’t scare him away.” 

Jisung snickered, glancing at the boy’s cheeks that were slowly becoming pinkier by every minute that passed. 

“I’ll try not to,” he murmured, and Felix nodded, satisfied. 

The younger didn’t need to know if he pulled Changbin away for a few seconds, just to ask what were his intentions with Felix, before wishing him good luck with a wink. 

●

“Did you see Minho’s new video?” asked Felix two days later, as they were chilling in their dorm There were a few leftover pizza slices lying on the table, and Jisung was staring at them in contemplation. He was already full, but technically he could still eat more, if he was desperate enough. The biggest question was, was he actually that desperate? 

“I didn’t see anything new the last time I checked his channel,” he murmured back, still eyeing the food that was mocking him from the other side of the room. 

“Maybe you should, then, it’s really good,” Felix replied with a slight smirk, making Jisung look up at him, confused. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Felix just shrugged, throwing his unlocked phone at Jisung. The boy glanced at it, noticing that it was already opened on a new video from Minho’s channel. 

“You could say that he looks pretty hot,” responded the blonde, shooting Jisung a wink, and the boy looked back at the phone, interested. He fished out his earphones from the pocket in his hoodie, before clicking play. 

And, oh boy, he wasn’t expecting that. 

It was another dance cover, but this one was Exo’s The Eve and did Jisung ever mention that he was weak for dancers with so, so smooth movements? Because this reminded him of this weakness, and that really wasn’t okay. 

He gulped, laying a hand on top of his chest, where his heart was beating a lot quicker than it was before, and he glanced at Felix, who was watching his reaction with a grin. 

“You didn’t tell me it’s gonna be so…” he trailed off, unsure of what word he should use. 

“Oh, I did, you just didn’t listen to me,” relied the younger, ignoring the glare Jisung gave him, as he crawled under his blanket to dramatically whine about his hopeless crush. 

●

They ended up making more videos together. All of them were still just them playing Overwatch, but that was a good start in Jisung’s opinion. He still hasn’t told Minho his name though, as he never mentioned it in his channel, and the boy kept calling him J.One. But it was okay. It’s not like he wanted to hear the older say his name, or something. Not at all. 

They bonded over being support mains, and the more they talked, the more things they discovered they had in common, like loving cats a lot, hating certain textures of some clothes, and other stuff like that. But they also got to know some other interesting stuff like about each other. For example, Minho liked his coffee without any sugar, while Jisung just preferred hot chocolate. Or how Jisung told him he wanted to dye his hair a wild color, while Minho muttered that he never actually thought about doing it. 

It was nice. 

And Jisung felt himself fall even more and more for the older boy, though he just tried to ignore this, even if the thoughts of Minho kept him up at night. 

●

Jisung didn’t actually have to tell his roommate about his, more serious than before, feelings for the other youtuber. The blonde already knew it, in some weird, roommate-y way, enough to rub his back comfortingly when he panicked about ruining their friendship one night. 

Felix whispered gentle words as they cuddled in the boy’s bed. After Jisung calmed down, he asked how things were going between the younger and Changbin. He didn’t get any reply, and it was his turn to tell the other his feelings were okay. 

They were okay. 

●

“Did you ever think of actually meeting up with Minho?” asked Felix one time, from where he was lying on the floor, where he fell from the bed after Changbin pushed him away jokingly, and the boy didn’t even bother to get up. 

Jisung hummed, deep in thoughts.

“I haven’t, actually,” he muttered, staring at the ceiling blankly. When he thought about it now, he’d love to do it, to meet the other boy in real life. To see if his eyes sparkled in the light, if his grin was as bright as it was on the screen, if he was as tall as he looked like in his dancing covers. And if he was, would he find Jisung being shorter than him as cute? Would he let his gaze linger on his lips as they’d sit beside each other on his couch, would he run his fingers through Jisung’s hair, commenting on how soft they were? 

“Maybe you should talk with him about it. You could also make a cover together, if you meet him, you know,” replied Changbin, and Jisung felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what he was just imagining. He huffed out a nervous chuckle. 

“I might just actually do it,” he murmured, before shooting the two a serious glance, and continuing, “do you think it’s a good idea?” 

Felix let out an approving hum, as Changbin nodded wordlessly. Jisung’s gaze locked on his phone, contemplating the whole thing. 

Yeah, he’s gonna do it. 

He hoped that Minho wouldn’t find him weird for it. 

●

Okay, as Jisung found out, the whole thing was slightly, like, just a little bit easier said than done. Maybe even a fucking lot, as his mind added helpfully, and he cursed in his head as he looked at Minho’s grin on the screen of his phone. The older video called him a whole half an hour ago, talking excitedly about that one cat he saw on his way home, his eyes literally twinkling, because, hey, the cat walked up to him instantly! And asked for pets! And how could Minho resist its pleading eyes! And its fur was exactly as fluffy as it looked like! And did he already mention the fact that it had a little white spot on its otherwise black fur, the shape of it reminding him of a heart? 

Jisung just hummed in reply, staring at the other fondly, as he listened intently. Minho might’ve found the cat as the cutest thing tight now, but Jisung that that the title already belonged to Minho. The way he got so excited at such a small thing was just so adorable, and every time Jisung even thought of asking him about meeting in person, he just got distracted by the older boy’s cuteness. 

“Hey, J.One?” suddenly Minho interrupted his own rambling to look Jisung directly in the eyes, or as directly as he could through the screen, but it still made the younger startle. 

“Yeah?” he mumbled, blushing at the was all of Minho’s attention was directed at him now. 

“I was wondering, would you want to meet up in real life? Since, you know, I really like spending my time with you, you’re pretty chill. We could also finally film that cover,” suggested Minho, and, okay. So Jisung didn’t actually have to ask him in the end. His heart jumped in his chest, because hey, the person that he was so scared to ask this actually had the same idea. 

“it’s fine, if you’re not comfortable with it, you know,” added the older, looking kind of sheepish, and that’s when Jisung realized that he still haven’t replied, stuck in his deep thoughts. He quickly shook his head, waving his arms wildly with an apologetic smile. 

“God, no, I was just surprised, of course I’d want to meet you!” he replied, and instantly knew that it was the right thing to say as he saw Minho grin at him brightly, the awkward hunch of his shoulders gone so fast like it wasn’t even there. 

“Great! You could just stay at my place for some time, since filming it will probably take a while.” 

Jisung’s breath stuttered at the thought of staying in Minho’s house. It seemed so… surreal. 

“Sure,” he muttered, a shy smile pulling at his lips. 

●

Turns out the ride to Minho’s place was four hours long, and Jisung thought that if it wasn’t for Minho, he probably wouldn’t do it. 

He scrunched his nose at the screaming kid sitting next to him on the train. It was pretty irritating, but he was a nice person, sometimes, so he didn’t mention it, just kept on sitting silently in dissatisfaction. At least he had his earphones with him, so that helped just a little bit. 

Minho said he’s gonna wait for him on the train station, which made Jisung both excited and nervous. Oh God. They’re actually going to meet. In person. That’s so much different than just video calling each other. Now Minho will actually be there, next to him, while they talked, with a casual hand lying on his shoulder or little tickle fights just to tease him. Jisung gulped, suddenly regretting telling the older that he was, in fact, ticklish. 

He actually ended up falling asleep on the train, but luck must’ve been on his side today as he woke up just before they reached the station that he was supposed to leave the train on. He quickly gathered his things, before finally stepping out, not forgetting to put on a simple, black mask. He wasn’t the most popular youtuber, but he still could get recognized, and as much as he loved his fans, that was the last thing he wanted right now. 

He looked around the train station, drowning in the sea of people, desperately trying to find Minho in the crowd, panicking more with each second. 

What if he got out at the wrong place? What if Minho had something important come up and couldn’t meet him in the end? 

He gripped his suitcase tighter, but then he felt someone hug him from behind with so much force his breath got knocked out of him. 

“J! Oh God, you’re here!” a familiar voice shouted into his ear and he scrunched his nose in response, before turning around and looking Minho in the eyes, his heart stuttering from the close proximity. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” he teased to hide the way his cheeks heated at the sight of Minho’s smile. 

“Fuck you, Watson,” scoffed Minho, and that was it. Jisung realized that he was panicking for nothing. All that anxiety about meeting the other was pretty stupid, as je thought about it now, a comfortable silence surrounding them as they walked towards Minho’s house. Apparently, it was pretty close so they didn’t need to take any buses, and in 10 minutes they made it, Jisung noting as he came in, just how cozy everything looked, before Minho showed him his room and Jisung instantly fell asleep, tired from the ride. 

●

Minho woke him up for lunch, and they talked. A lot. As they always do. Jisung expected it to be awkward at first, but their conversations flowed just as smoothly as they did through their phones, and he was glad for that. 

The one thing he learned about Minho right now was that he, honestly, wasn’t the best cook out there. He wasn’t the worst, either, but the acceptable kind, just, you know, kind of okay. The food was kind of bland, but Jisung didn’t mind, and he grinned in thanks at the older as he finished eating. 

The whole living with Minho thing? It was easy. They both liked spending their time together, but knew when the other wanted his alone time, and they sat in the living room in a comfortable silence as one read a book, and the other read people’s comments on his last video. 

It was simple. 

They also spent some time practicing their dancing, mainly Minho though, as Jisung just watched him in awe. But later the older started to teach him a choreography that he hadn’t make a cover of yet, joking that they could make it their collab, until they both actually took it seriously and it stopped being a joke. 

●

One night, when Jisung couldn’t fall asleep, he decided to just scratch that and stay up the whole night, and so he went to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate, not bothering to change from his pyjamas. 

As he was about to come in, though, he saw that the lights in the kitchen were already on, and he glanced inside cautiously. There, on the counter, sat Minho, clutching a steaming cup of what was probably coffee. 

“You up, too?” Jisung greeted with a soft smile, going up to the fridge to pull out some milk for the hot chocolate that he came here for. Minho nodded wordlessly, obviously tired, and he took a few sips as he watched Jisung make his own drink. It was nice, Jisung thought, that the older wasn’t judging him for not being able to fall asleep, like some people would do. 

They spent a few minutes in silence, filled with Jisung waiting for the milk to warm up, tapping his foot absentmindedly. 

When his hot chocolate was finally made, he walked up to the older boy and sat beside him on the counter. He didn’t comment on the way Minho instantly sat just a little bit closer, pressing their knees together and Jisung looked up from them to see Minho’s warm gaze on him. 

He grinned, knocking Minho’s foot with his own and they shared a silent giggle, Minho’s arm draping itself over the younger boy’s shoulder and bringing him closer in a side hug, not bothering to pull away – Jisung didn’t, either. 

“You know, we know each other so well, and yet you still don’t know my name,” murmured Jisung with a teasing glint in his eyes, and Minho let out a thoughtful hum. 

“That’s true,” he mused, before jokingly adding, “will you give me the honor of the sacred knowledge?” 

“It’s Jisung,” his mumble startled the older, and he shot Jisung a confused look. 

“What?” 

“My name. It’s Jisung,” he explained, and he could swear that he saw something shift in Minho’s eyes, his gaze suddenly heavy, making the younger boy feel like it was piercing right through him. He ran his fingers on the counter unconsciously, the deep gaze suddenly too much for him to handle, when he felt the older’s hand brush away his fringe from his eyes. 

“Jisung,” repeated Minho, like was checking to see how the name rolled off his tongue, and the other could just feel his cheeks heat up. 

“Jisung, it’s a pretty name,” the boy continued, his fingers playing with the soft, dark locks. 

“A pretty name for a pretty person.” 

Jisung’s breath got knocked out of his chest and he stared at Minho, as he mumbled a flustered _thanks_ that sounded kind of unsure. It was a blessing that his voice didn’t crack, when he thought about it. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Minho’s gaze not leaving his eyes, and the younger boy grew even more nervous as the time passed, but he didn’t dare pull away. Somehow, he just knew that something important was going to happen, even though he wasn’t sure whether he’d like it or not. 

“Can I kiss you?” finally asked Minho, and Jisung let out a light gasp, but nodded nonetheless, not trusting his own voice. 

He didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath until Minho pressed their lips together. 

●

It was simple, like everything that had to do with Minho. 

They didn’t exactly talk about it, but when Minho casually called him his boyfriend in one of his lives, Jisung knew it was official. 

Their fans were okay with it, and Felix hugged the life out of Jisung as he came back, congratulating him again and again, and Jisung didn’t ask about his and Changbin’s linked hands – he didn’t have to. 

He just shared a knowing look with the younger boy, and they smiled at the same time, glad that they both got their happy ending. 


End file.
